degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zombie (1)/@comment-5084208-20130330043215
C Plot Review-- The small amount of scenes that we saw in this plot were pretty good. I like how we're getting some much needed character development of Connor. Relationships are something that he's never had to deal with before, and one thing he obviously needs to work on is learning to share Jenna with her friends. And the playing matchmaker with Eli and Alli. #genius. One thing I will say about this plot however, is that I thought that Alli and Dallas ended off on good terms in Karma Police. I thought it was just a "temporary" we can't be together right now I need to look after my afro baby, type thing, not a rude break up. Because in the last scene of that plot in last week's episode, it seemed like that, and it also seemed like Alli was taking it very maturely. However, Jenna said that she was "heartbroken that her and Mike Dallas didn't work out." Since Alli never really stated that herself, I hope that was just a Jenna perspection of things, and that we will still see much more of Alli and Dallas. This plot however, didn't really have enough scenes to give it a proper rating. -- B Plot Review -- This may be an unpopular opinion, but I'm glad to see Drew back in center stage again. (even though it's not as satisfying as it would be seeing Bianca get a plot, but that's beside the point) So as we know, Clare and Drew's significant others are BOTH leaving after this season, so they (and the writers) are gonna have to find other ways of keeping themselves busy. And while Clare may be a better fit for school president, It would be MUCH more interesting seeing Drew in that position. (And if things go how they've gone every other election, Clare as Vice President.) In this half of the episode, we see Drew basically making a joke about the election, kind of like JT in season 1. But next week I think we're gonna see Drew actually taking this election seriously, and due to the promos, and my own predictions, I think he's gonna be the winner. Clare's gonna be all upset, and then there's gonna be the drama with her and Eli, and then Drew's gonna pick her as VP. Due to the promos, I'm also starting to think that part 2 will be a Clare plot not a Drew plot. SPEAKING of Clare and Eli, they are both in that sort of attitude that happens after they break up that I HATE about both of them. They BOTH become annoying, selfish, and pushy, and I hate it. So they just need to get back together. --A Plot Review-- I've been SO excited for this plot, and I have to say it's gone a little differently than I'd expected, but I still like it. I think. So in BSS, we see Maya as just numb, and emotionless, even speaking out against Cam and his decision in front of everyone at the vigil. While that may be her way of dealing with things, that is NOT closure. Especially for the girlfriend of the victim. And in Ray of Light, she's not restored to her full self, but we see that she's trying to be happy and moving on. And in Karma Police, we can't really tell what her full mood is because she was caught up in the middle of the Zig dramz. But this week, we find out that she's pulling a combination of season 4 Emma, and season 3 Manny, because she's tired of everyone walking on eggshells around her, because she was the girlfriend of the guy who commited suicide, (much like Emma, for almost being shot in the school shooting,) and she wants to shed her good girl image, dressing more "skanky" as you will, (Like manny in season 3, but for different reasons.) LOVED the slow motion walk with the unicorn song, however I am NOT liking all this junk right now. Its making me cringe hearing Maya make sarcastic comments about Cam, and saying happily about how she doesnt have a boyfriend. I for one really loved the little group of Maya, Harry, and Talia. (I want Harry and Talia to be main characters next season.) But we're probably not seeing much more of them due to the fact that that whole situation was labeled as bad just because they were drinking. I don't think the drinking was bad, it's the REASON that was bad. And just because i liked the three of them hanging out in this episode, does NOT mean I want Harry and Maya together. If Maya is gonna date anyone, it should be Zig. But not yet. She's clearly not ready, and if she's gonna move on, she needs to move on with herself as a person first. This episode was such a clear example of the fact that our freshman, are no longer getting goofy niner plots anymore. This stuff is serious, real life stuff, and it's heartbreaking seeing Maya go through this, but it makes for an entertaining plot line.